My Good Old Memories Came Back To Life
by Sw33tChick
Summary: My thoughts on how I thought Dawn should have made her comeback in the series. When Ash is Finally reunited with Dawn, he realized that he loves her. He s glad that she s here with him again, but when she has to leave, all he an think is My Good Old Memories Came Back To Life...


**Hey guys! :D well I am here with a new story remember? I think you guys are going to like this story because it shows what I thought it should have had happened that time when Dawn came back to the series. I`m starting this chapter by the episode "All for the love of Meloetta!" But oh well, I should stop talking and start showing. I'll see you guys after this chapter.**

Since Ash has already gotten his final badge, they head out for Virbank City. When Ash was going to enter the Unova League Nurse Joy told him that it won't happen in 3 months. Ash is determined to use this time to train and get ready for the Unova League.

"Hey before you start training, why don't we grab some of Virbank`s special Berticones?" asked Cilan

"That is a great idea!" Iris said with excitement

"First we grab some Berticone`s then we go train!" Ash yelled excitedly

"Hey, Ash? I have to ask, with who did you travel on your previous journey," asked Iris

"I traveled with Brock and Dawn," Ash smiled, "Brock would feed us and Dawn was my partner, we did lots of stuff together."

"Like?" asked Cilan

"Well, I went on lots of dangerous trips and she was with me the whole time, she`s my best friend," he smiled as he thought about her

"You should tell us about her," Iris said

"Well, she helped a lot in my journey, she helped me get back with Pikachu," he said, "she taught me lots of techniques and combinations, she is a Coordinator."

"A Coordinator? Fantastic," Cilan said, "Was she good?"

"Wait, Cilan," Iris said, "How did Dawn get you back with Pikachu?"

"When I was barely starting my journey Team Rocket attacked both Pikachu and I," Ash said, "Dawn found Pikachu and she gave him back to m, I was really happy of seeing Pikachu safe. That`s when Dawn asked to join Brock and I in a journey."

"And Cilan, she was perfect she is the best," Ash smiled

"Tell us more," Iris said

"She would cheer for me in my Gym Battles in a cheerleading costume," Ash said, "I enjoyed watching her in that costume, it gave me confidence."

"That`s nice to know, it will come in handy," Iris smirked

"She was a big help for me and I really miss her," Ash said

"You describe her so nice," Cilan smiled

"I want to meet her," Iris said

"Well, I wish I could see her, she`s pretty busy now a days," Ash said as he put his head down

"I`m sure you`ll see her again, Ash," Cilan smiled, "I can tell she`s very important to you."

"She is," Ash said

On the way to get Beticones Ash spots someone familiar…

"No way, could it be?" Ash asked himself, "Cynthia!"

"Oh hello Ash," Cynthia smiled

"Long time no see," Ash said

"You`re friends with Cynthia! The Sinnoh Region Campion?" asked Cilan

"Yeah, long story," smiled nervously Ash

Iris was completely shocked to see Cynthia and she knew she had a Garchomp…

"So, Cynthia what are you doing here?" asked Ash

"Well, I`ll be going to Undella Town and then to the Pokémon World Championship Junior Cup."

"You`re going to battle?" asked Iris

"They asked me to do an exhibition match," said Cynthia

"Wow, that`s so cool," said Cilan

"I think that would be a great place to train for the Unova League," Ash said, "I`m going to join."

"I think I`ll join in too," Iris said

"Me too," Cilan smiled

"But first, let me grab a Berticone," Cynthia said

Later the gang was on Cynthia`s car, they were going to the airport to take a plane to Undella Town. Cynthia there had a vacation house. But they stopped because Team Rocket had hurt a Meloetta.

"It`s obviously hurt," Cynthia said as she put Meloetta in a blanket

"What can we do to help?" asked Iris

"Can you guys bring me some Oran Berries?" asked Cynthia

"Sure thing!" said Cilan as he and Iris ran into the forest to find some Oran Berries

"Ash, I need you to stay here and help me," said Cynthia

"Ok, I`ll stay," said Ash

"Wait here, I`m going to get some ice," said Cynthia as she went into a forest to look for a river

"I think it has fever," Ash said with a worried look

"Pikapi," Pikachu said

"Melooettaa," Meloetta said slightly

Cynthia, Cilan, and Iris return with what they need to cure Meloetta…

"There, she`s ready to go," Cynthia smiled, "Thank you all for helping."

"No problem," said the gang

"Now let`s head to Undella Town," said Cynthia as she let go of Meloetta

"Meeloetta!" Meloetta chirped in happiness, glowing with health

"Take care, Meloetta!" Ash yelled at Meloetta as they left

"Meloo," Meloetta was disappointed that they had to go. She decided to go with them

The gang aborted the plane, and they didn`t know that Meloetta had come with them.

"Hey, Ash?" Cynthia called

"Yeah?" he said as he sat next to her

"There`s someone waiting to see you in Undella Town," Cynthia said

"Really? Who is it?" asked Ash curiously

"Someone that I surely know you miss, I can see it your eyes," smiled Cynthia

"I do miss someone badly, ever since I left Sinnoh," Ash said

"Is that particular person, Dawn?" asked Cynthia smiling

"Yeah, I`ve never felt this way before," Ash said, "when I left Misty and May I didn`t miss them as much as I miss Dawn."

"Did you ever think that you liked her?" asked Cynthia

"Well, I`m not sure," Ash said, "I`ve never knew what "liking someone" meant."

"It means that that person is really special to her and you get those butterflies when you`re around her," she said, "Did you ever get nervous being around her?"

"Well, I would get pretty red when she cheered for me and she was in her contest dresses. I tried not to look like a fool around her," Ash said, "cause I was always around her, and she would smell nice and look so, beautiful."

Cynthia giggled, "I think you have a crush on her, Ash."

"You think so?" asked Ash, "I mean she would always look so pretty when she was in her cheerleading outfit and in all of her contest dresses."

"Of course, she did look pretty," she said, "Is she important to you?"

"She is very important to me," Ash said, "that time when we climbed up to a Team Rocket machine to get our Pokémon back and I fell, I felt hopeless. They took our Pokémon and took her with them."

"What happened after?" Cynthia asked

"Well, she came back with our Pokémon," smiled Ash, "I was glad she was ok, and of course our Pokémon, but I was afraid something might have happened to her."

"That shows me how much you care about her," she smiled

"Yeah, and I miss her and I don't think I`ll see her again cause she`s very busy," Ash looked out the window

"Pikapi," Pikachu looked down, he did too miss her. She was the only girl he liked that Ash has traveled with. She saved him and he could see the bond between Ash and Dawn

"Well, I hope you see her again, Ash," Cynthia said with a sweet voice

"I hope so too, Cynthia," he said with a worried look

"Meloetta," Meloetta whispered hearing his feeling toward Dawn made her realized that not only did he like her but he loved her. He cared so much about her and Meloetta could see it.

"Hey, guys, look!" Iris yelled, "There`s a ton of Waleord!"

"Wow, it`s absolutely wonderful seeing them here," Cilan said

"The west side of Unova has all types of Pokémon," Cynthia said, "from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

"Attention, Passengers, we will be arriving in Undella Town in a couple of minutes, Thank you." The Captain said

"Sweet, well be there in no time!" smiled Iris

"Ew ew," chirped Axew

The gang gets off of the plane…

"See something red?" asked Ash still thinking about what he was talking with Cynthia, "It might be a Starmine."

"Wow, this place is so pretty," Iris said

"It`s a wonderful place where Pokémon and people can come closer to one another," Cilan said as he inhaled a mouth full of fresh air

"It sure is," Cynthia smiled

"See I told you it was a Starmine," Ash said to Pikachu

"Melloeta," Meloetta said as she went closer to the gang

"There is it!" yelled Jessie

"Should we proceed and capture it?" asked James

"No, let it take some time," Mewoth said

"Alright," Jessie said

"Your car awaits, madam," said the butler

"Is that your car, Cynthia?" asked Cilan

"Yes, that`s my car and we are going to ride it to my vacation house," she smiled, "That`s Travis, my butler."

"Oh, cool! Nice to meet you Travis," Ash said as he went in the car with Meloetta following but she was invisible

"Nice to meet you too," said Travis

On the way to Cynthia`s vacation house they see some Ratatta…

""Hey, look! Ratatta`s!" Iris said

"They look so cool," Ash said

Ash`s way of handling Pokémon made Melloetta come, she sat in Ash`s legs…

"Melloettta!" chirped Meloetta

"Melloetta!" Ash said surprised

"Well, Ash, I think Melloetta likes you," smiled Cynthia

"Do you like me Melloetta?" asked Ash

"Meloetta!" nodded Meloetta

"Good to know," smiled Ash

"I see we have another passenger with us," said Travis, "splendid."

The gang gets to Cynthia`s vacation house and come out off the car…

"Meello," Meloetta said scared as she disappeared

"Hey, Meloetta you don't need to leave," Ash said with a worried face

"Don't worry," Iris smiled, "Meloetta will be back."

"I hope you`re right," Ash said as he ran into the house

"Why does he need to be so childish?" asked Iris

"That`s way he is, Iris," Cilan said

Ash was walking into the living room when…

"Hehehe," giggled someone looking from the side of the wall

Mysterious woman taps Ash`s right shoulder

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked over his right shoulder

Taps the left side of Ash

"Urmm?" Ash said as he looked to his left shoulder

"Haha," she laughed as she taped the right shoulder

"Argh," Ash said getting mad

"Heheh," she smiled

Both Cilan and Iris were watching her do this to Ash but it was funny so they let her continue fooling Ash.

"Alright who`s there?!" Ash finally said

"Hahaha," Dawn laughed

"Hey, look" Ash blushed a little bit, "It`s Dawn!"

"Hey, Ash, it`s been a long time" Dawn winked and raised her hand

"It sure has," Ash winked and high fived her

"Piplup!" Piplup said as he went toward Pikachu

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said while hugging Piplup

"What brings you here?" Ash asked

"Well, Cynthia said you would be and if I wanted to come," Dawn smiled, "obviously I said yes, I really missed you."

"I really missed you too, Dawn," Ash blushed

"I bet he missed you a lot," Iris smirked. She knew that Ash liked her by the things he said about her

"Huh?" Dawn said confused, "What do you mean?" Dawn was really dense almost as dense as Ash but not as much.

"Nothing," Cilan said laughing nervously, he did too know about Ash`s feelings towards Dawn

"So Dawn`s the one you were talking about on the plane," asked Ash

"Yeah," Cynthia smiled

"Ash told us a lot about you, Dawn," smiled Iris

"Really?" asked Dawn surprised

"Yeah, he had told us you are a really special friend to him," Iris said, "You taught him many techniques and you know he uses them a lot during his Gym Battles."

Dawn blushed a lot, "Really, Ash? You`ve been using the techniques we made?"

"Nope," Ash smiled, "The techniques you made."

"Well, I`m glad you still use them," smiled Dawn

"You know Dawn?" Cynthia said, "Ash already has all of his Gym Badges."

"You do?" Dawn asked surprised

"Yeah, I just got my last badge yesterday," smiled Ash

"So soon?" she asked. She was ashamed of herself…

"Yeah," he said, "Why?"

"oh, no it`s nothing," Dawn said

"I think I stopped him from getting his Gym Badges with my Contests…" she thought to herself.

"Why did you come here?" asked curious Cilan

"Cynthia told me about the Pokémon World Championship Junior Cup and I thought I could join in," Dawn said gazing out of her thoughts

"Really? We`re entering too," Ash smiled

"Ohh god why does he have to look at me with that smile?" Dawn thought

"Hey, that`s really cool," Dawn said

"You know, Dawn?" Iris said, "Ash also told us that you cheered for him in a cheering costume."

"Oh, well yeah," Dawn smiled, "I wanted to cheer Ash and let him know he has all of my support."

"I bet he enjoyed it," Cilan smirked

Ash was blushing furiously he was thinking that he shouldn`t have said that to them.

"Well, I`m glad it helped him," Dawn smiled while blushing

"I kinda needed it on my Gym Battles," Ash said

"Oh, yeah, when you battled me I could tell you were pretty sad," Cilan said

"How did you know?" asked Ash

"We had cheerleaders," Cilan said, "Dawn is your cheerleader and she wasn't there."

"Iris didn't cheer of course I was upset," Ash looked at Dawn, "I didn't have you in my Gym Battles."

"I`m so sorry, Ash," Dawn said while hugging him, "Please know that I`ll be cheering in your heart."

"Why do you think I won my Gym Battles?" Ash smirked, "You are always in my heart."

"Don't you think those two like each other?" whispered Travis to Cynthia

"Oh please," Cynthia giggled, "they love each other."

**Well guys that how this chapter ends. I hope you guys liked it ^_^ it would be really helpful if you guys would review and favorite. xD I know I said there would be a squeal to "Life`s Hard" but *-* I`m making this story 3 so it going to take me a long time to fish this story. I`ll see you guys later in the nest chapter! *-* **


End file.
